Prom Morning! They all get a day off to get ready!
by Really-Bad-Writer
Summary: SSyaoran, TE, MelingJiang are going to the prom! How will they spend their day getting ready?
1. Theres a burnt hole in Syao's underwear!

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own CCS Blah. (WHAT'S THE STUPID POINT OF THIS ANYWAY??)

Author's Note: I only did this because I needed a break from my Lizzie McGuire fic. I have a huge case of writer's block!

"TOMOYO! YOU'RE KILLING MY SUIT! WHY IS THE PINNING TAKING SO LONG!?!?!" I think you know who said that. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? "Oh, don't be such a bad sport, Syaoran," Tomoyo might have said through the pins in her mouth. But really, there was no way of telling, because it came out as "Mmmphh, mommph meh sum uph fheh porr shrrobn,". She took a couple of pins out. "You and Sakura are going to the PROM together. I want everything to look just perfect! Ah….Sakura will look so _cute_ voted prom queen, with the crown and everything," she added dreamily. She poked the next pin HARD into Syaoran's arm, and an piercing scream could be heard all the way to Argentina (I don't even know where that is). Meanwhile, Sakura, who was in the next room getting a massage from Meling, didn't even flinch.

"RRR…." Meling growled. "If Tomoyo hadn't _insisted_ that you needed to be knot-free for dancing then we wouldn't have to hear all this screaming right now." Sakura sighed. "I admit that she can be a little fussy about me sometimes, but—" "A _little_ fussy?" Meling said, reaching for the massage oil. "A LITTLE fussy? Try downright obsessive! She's always telling you how you're so cute and funny and blah blah blah blah BLAH!" "Okay, so she's a little obsessive, but that's okay. I wonder what's going to happen at the prom. I hope we get voted King and Queen." Meling laughed. "As if!" she teased. "I say me and Jiang have got it in the bag!" Jiang was Meling's boyfriend from back in Hong Kong. They made a cute couple. Meling winced as another scream came from Tomoyo's bedroom. 

Syaoran's IM with Eriol

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Tell Tomoyo she's a nobrained idiot PLEASE.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Why?

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Tell her because I said so!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Nope, sorry. Can't tell my girlfriend she's a nobrained idiot 'till I get a reason.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: What's the matter with you? JUST TELL HER! That's an order!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: You are not one to order the reincarnation of Clow Reed around.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Shut up with the stupid Clow Reed speak and TELL HER!!!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Are you calling your relative stupid? Naughty, naughty. I'm going to have to set your pants on fire.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: I'm wearing my tux stupidhead.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Well, then. I'll repair them AFTER I set them on fire. In three, two, one….

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: AHHHH!!! Hey! It's dying down already….

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: IEEEEE! It started again! You're burning a hole in my underwear, Hiiragaziwa!!!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Muahahahaha!

Film*Sakura*@*Prom: Eww, Syaoran! Didn't need to know that!

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: TOMOYO!! WHEN'D YOU GET HERE!?!?

Film*Sakura*@*Prom: I was always there. Nobrained idiot? I thought you would have more cuss words in there. I'm impressed, Syaoran.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Why is everybody trying to hurt me all of a sudden?

Film*Sakura*@*Prom: *Sighs* well fine. Put out the fire, Eriol.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Okay.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Phew.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: I hope you learned your lesson. Never call the girlfriend of Clow Reed's reincarnation a nobrained idiot.

_Syaoran_Sakura4ever cannot respond because he is changing his underwear_

Film*Sakura*@*Prom: Oookayyy…. I don't think we wanted to know that.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: No, me either.


	2. Picture Perfect Or what happens when Sya...

Meling was standing in front of the main couples, holding a digital camera. "Why do I have to do all the work?" she whined. "I mean, I had to book the limos, get the fabric for the dresses, give Sakura a massage, and now take all the pictures!" "Hey, it beats following Jiang to work every day and being his assistant," Syaoran shrugged. Meling glared at him, then turned on the camera. "Say 'prom', everybody!" she said, flexing her index finger. "Prom!" Everyone said in unison. Meling snapped the picture. "Hey, guys! You look great!" she said, showing them the picture. "Yeah!" Tomoyo added. "But Sakura's the cutest." Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Ahoy! For Chef Boyardee!" Tomoyo sung, opening a can of ravioli. "Come on, Sakura, ravioli will be the GREATEST snack for you!" "It will?" Sakura looked at the tiny can with pure hatred. She'd hated Chef Boyardee ever since she was first introduced to the strange American concoction. "I know you hate it," Tomoyo popped the can into the microwave. "But it's good for you!" "Really, Tomoyo," Kero was floating in the air by Sakura's head. "If she doesn't want to eat it, then why give it to her? She'd probably just tell you she didn't want it, and rush out of the room, being Sakura after all. No politeness." "NANI?" Sakura turned to Kero with her fists up. Eriol, who was leaning against the wall, smirked. _Some_ things never changed.

Syaoran's 2nd IM with Eriol

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: This time I seriously have a request for you.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: What's it? This better be a non-pointless one.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: TELL MELING SHE'S A NOBRAINED IDIOT!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: *Runs and bonks head on wall* Not this again.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Not what again?

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: *Bonks head on computer repeatedly because it's closer than the wall* What's the reason this time?

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: No, really.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: She threw Tomoyo's mom's champagne glass at me and it hit me in the nose and got a shard in it.

Film*Sakura*@*Prom: NOOOOOO! NOTMOM'S EXPENSIVE CHAMPAGNE GLASSES! THEY COST A COUPLE GRAND A PIECE AAAAAA! *Runs out of the room to beg my mom not to kill me*

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: 0__0

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: NO! You do not have a right to stare at my girlfriend! Who knows what you could be staring AT?

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Oh, god, Hiiragaziwa! You have got the sickest mind. Why the crap would I want to stare at your girlfriend? I've got my own, thank you very much.

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Are you calling your relative sick? Naughty, naughty, my cute little descendant. This time I'll set your hair on fire.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: NOOO! That's the second time today! You will not—I repeat NOT set my hair----ahhh!!!!! AHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I CAN'T BE BALD! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Shut up and I'll repair it, baka. I wouldn't make Sakura go to the prom with a bald guy. 

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Will you please shut up, you little descendant that says dammit too much?

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: What'd you call me?

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: A little descendant that says dammit too much.

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: I WILL KILL YOU, HIIRAGAZIWA!!!!!!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Ooohh. I'm SO scared. Should I start preparing my funeral, my cute little cussing descendant?

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: YOU SHOULD IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT! Hey, I got my hair back!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: What ya gonna do, huh? I'll call you that as much as I want!

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: Oh, go ahead! But you're putting yourself in grave danger!

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Fine. Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant, Cute little cussing descendant!!!!!!

Syaoran_Sakura4ever: I'm changing my screen name. Just a second……

Clow_Hiiragaziwa: Me too…..

_Syaoran_Sakura4ever's name has been changed to Kill-Hiiragaziwa-NOW_

_Clow_Hiiragaziwa's__ name has been changed to I_Hate_My_Cussing_Descendant_

Kill-Hiiragaziwa-NOW: GRRRRR

I_Hate_My_Cussing_Descendant: Whaddya mean, GRRR?

Kill-Hiiragaziwa-NOW: I mean GRRR!!!

I_Hate_My_Cussing_Descendant: Tomoyo's calling us down for lunch.

Kill-Hiiragaziwa-Now: *Runs down the stairs in hope of beating Hiiragaziwa at SOMETHING for once*

I_Hate_My_Cussing_Descendant: OH no you don't! *Runs down even faster*

_//Conversation ends here//_

Okay! That's all for now! The next chapter will actually say what happens at the prom! Or at any rate, what happens when it turns out Touya's Syaoran and Sakura's limo driver! R&R, or ELSE!(PS: I know the actual story was sooooo short—it was mainly focused on the IM. But I promise, no more IM conversations! Well, not Syaoran and Eriol anyway. And if I do make more, then half of the details will be cut out.) (PPS: This is the second worst thing I have ever written.)


	3. This time Syaoran gets his feet burned d...

Author's note: This is the second worst thing I have ever written. Beware!

Ok now it's time to answer the reviews that I got!

A very angry Syaoran: What the (censored) is the matter with you, you hypocritical (censored)?!?! No way does Hiiragaziwa beat me at everything! Spill! Answer: I'm not a hypocritical beep, alright? Just because I made Eriol burn two parts of your body doesn't mean I hate you. I'm just more of an Eriol fan cuz you really DO cuss too much (note the censored bits of his message. I think you know what they mean). God, you don't have to kill me, ya know Eriol: Hmhmhmhmhm. I see you have made me tower over my poor little descendant. That is the main reason I like this fiction, but also because I am the lovely Tomoyo Daidouji's boyfriend. Keep updating this. But do I make out with Tomoyo sometime in this beautiful story? Please say yes. Answer: Well do you want to make out with Tomoyo? The answer is maybe. I suppose kissing would be allowed in a PG fic ^.^Carmela-chan: lol! nice. hehe good thing eriol did repair his hair or else...;.; poor sakura. going to the prom eith a bald guy. lol funny. i'm guessing they were using im msn. ^.^ like the sn's. Good job. Update when you can! Answer: Wow! Thanx! Glad you like it ^__^ Lone Wolf: Hey, I dun't think that this story is as bad as u think it is...it actually isn't too bad - pretty funny ^__^ - especially the IM convo with all the burning.I hope everything goes well while they're at the prom and syao doesn't murder eriol but i think that Syao at least deserves to do sumthing to eriol as eriol has already burnt syao twice!! Poor little wolf -_-; Answer: I know! I feel sorry for Syaoran too. But hey, it's part of the humor. Also, I do believe it's as bad as I think it is. Good to know someone disagrees with me though. MochiShojo: Konichiwa Winnie! Yup, Lily here. Gosh you write too well! I hate you for that! I can't whrite (or spell apperantly)This fic is hilarius! PLEASE continue this! Answer: Thanx lil ^.^. To clear up the confusion, Lily is my real life friend who writes SO well—way better than I could ever write! Be nice and read her stories! Bonnie-chan: hahahaha! loved the IM conversation and the whole burning syaoran's pants thing. LMAO! Answer: Why am I getting all this praise? You people are acting like this fanfic is actually GOOD! Carmela-chan: ^_^ that was funny! Especially the whole IM coversation. 'no brain idiot' ha! well...plz continue. Good luck.  
  
  
  
~*.::Carmela-chan::.*~ Answer: TY Carmela-chan! Good luck in your fics too! I changed my format. Hope it's better! If not, I'll change it back next chapter! From now on, I make special appearances in the story ^__^. On with the story peoples! Tomoyo: *Spreads out her arms like Queen Clarisse in the royal dinner scene of the princess diaries* Hello everyone! Please sit, come on now…. Sakura: Tomoyo, are you okay? Tomoyo: ^__^ Maybe! Syaoran: What's that supposed to mean!? Tomoyo: I know what the author's next story's going to be! Eriol: Great! Meling: Can we EAT now? Tomoyo: *Sits down* NOW we can! Really_Bad_Writer: *Suddenly appears* I'm going to be your disembodied narrarator for the rest of the time before the prom today! *Dissapears* Eriol: Okay…. Disembodied Narrarator: So then, they do a very good imitation of the Simpsons eating dinner. Syaoran: *Rubs stomach which has grown to three times its normal size* Ahhh…. Meling: My, my, my, Syaoran! You can't go to the prom with a stomach that big! So guess what you gotta do? Syaoran: I dunno what I gotta do. Meling: Gueeeessssssss what ya gotta do! Syaoran: I dunno what I gotta do. Meling: GUEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS WHACHA GOTTA DO!!!! Syaoran: Tell me what I gotta do. Meling: Work it off, that's what!! Syaoran: *Faints at the thought of it* Sakura: *Has watery pour water on Syaoran's head* Syaoran: GAAAAAAA! Wha? Wha? Okay, I'm up now. Disembodied Narrarator: So, they go through a two hour working session—for everyone—not just the poor lil wolf. Sakura: *Hangs on the gymnasium bar and swings herself a couple of times* I'm FLYING!! Syaoran: *On the stairmaster* One two three four two two three four…. Tomoyo: *In the corner lifting weights* Oya baby feel the burn! Oya bebe love to lift weights! Meling: *Playing DDR MAX 2 with Eriol* Hey, you guys want to join? *Misses a couple of arrows* Oh damn! Eriol: Don't worry, you're a lot better than when we first started ^__^. Meling: *Grumbling* Easy for you to say, chicken boy. Tomoyo: Did you just call my boyfriend a chicken-- *drops weight on her foot* Shit! Damn! Crap! Screw it! ****! Syaoran: 0__0 Eriol: NOOOOO! That's the second time! You are punished! Gaaa! *Suddenly his staff appears in his hand and a red blast comes from it and sets Syaoran's feet on fire* Syaoran: *Hops around like a deranged bunny* AAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *The end of this chapter* Disembodied Narrarator: What will happen next? Will Syaoran ever stop hopping like a deranged bunny? Will they ever start the game DDR MAX 2? Will Eriol repair Syaoran's feet this time, or will he have to hop to the prom? So many questions! To get the answers, will you flame me to death? NO! YOU WILL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF IT ISN'T ALREADY THERE!! Hope you all like a good 'ol cliffhanger! 


	4. Everyone faints but Sakura and Meling!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the hard-to-readness in the 3rd chapter. The spacing out I did didn't show up. GRR. Stupid Microsoft Word. Oyaz, I just got back from doing all 60+ songs on DDR MAX 2! I hereby proclaim myself….QUEEN OF THE DDR MAX 2! Ahahahahaha! Too bad my feet hurt so bad and I'm sweating so much. Oh well! I AM STILL THE QUEEN!!! Well, on with the fic! Oh wait, I forgot to mention that this is the second worst thing I've ever written. So, this is the second worst thing I have ever written. Alright, I could ramble on and on forever in this author's note, but I'm sure my readers wouldn't like that very much. So, on with the fic! Really, this time!

~*IN THE LAST CHAPTER*~

In the last chapter, the CCS crew were getting a workout. Tomoyo dropped a weight on her foot and started swearing so bad. Syaoran stared at her, and Eriol thought that it was for another reason than that Syaoran was surprised, so he "punished" Syaoran by burning his feet. So after Syaoran got his feet burned, he started hopping around like a deranged bunny. And that is where we left off.

Sakura: OMG Syaoran! Are you alright? OMG OMG OMG!! *Jumps on Syaoran and uses CPR (is that what it's called? The thing where you suck all the water out of a drowning persons mouth) even though it's clear that his feet are burning and he was not drowning*

Syaoran: @__@

Sakura: OMG!!!!!!!! *Continues* You are soooo evil Eriol! Why did you do that? Well? ANSWER ME!

Eriol: Well, you didn't give me a chance to talk, Sakura-san.

Sakura: Shut it and ANSWER! NOOOOWWWWW! WELL? YOU'RE NOT SAYING ANYTHING! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO TALK! SPEAK, DOGGY, SPEEAA—

Eriol: He was staring at Tomoyo-sama, Sakura-san.

Sakura: HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! HOW DAAAARREEEE YOUUUUU!

Eriol: Well, Sakura-san, you told me to—

Sakura: Bla! Haha, I interrupted you! How does that feel?

Eriol: I feel indifferent….

Sakura: BZZZ! WRONG ANSWER! ANSWER WRONG! *Grabs key* KEY THAT HIDES THE POWER OF THE STARS! SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM BEFORE ME! I, SAKURA, COMMAND YOU UNDER OUR CONTRACT! RELEASE! (That was not exactly right, I know. But I'm too lazy to look it up, so sue someone else because I'm broke!) *Holds wand in her hand*

Eriol: Well, aren't you going to use a card?

Tomoyo: *Is filming* Ohohoho!

Sakura: *Sweatdrops, but goes on anyway* NO! I SHALL USE NO MAGIC IN MY METHOD OF KILLING YOU, ERIOL-KUN! IT'S SOMETHING THAT ANY MORTAL CAN DO WHEN THEY HAVE SOME KIND OF THING IN THEIR HANDS!

Eriol: Oooh, I'm scared now.

Syaoran: *Still @__@* You should be.

Sakura: ENOUGH, AMAZINGLY HOT BOYFRIEND! I HAVE SOME EVIL TO ATTEND TO! *Bonks Eriol on the head with her wand* Muahahaha!

Eriol: @__@ *Faints*

Syaoran: Oya! Go, Sakura!

Meling: WHY do you hate Eriol so much? And you made us fail! *Punches Syaoran in the nose*

Syaoran: *Even more @__@* Oww….my nose….*faints*

Tomoyo: Oh my! What great footage! I shall call it….The Revenge of the Angry Sakura!

Meling: And if you don't call it The Revenge of the Angry Meling, I'm going to do this! *Karate chops Tomoyo on the forehead really softly* Except much harder!

Tomoyo: My body can't take the smallest of  fighting, Meling. So, see you in an hour or two….*faints*

Sakura: *Blinks*

Meling: *Blinks*

Sakura: Well, why don't we go paint our nails to match our dresses?

Meling: Good idea! Do you think flower would be able to make corsages for us?

Sakura: Yeah! Cuz our boyfriends didn't have time to buy us any! Good thinking Meling!

Meling: Thanks, Sakura!

Sakura: What kind of flower do you want on yours?

Meling: Roses please.

Sakura: Kay! I'm going to give Tomoyo nadeshikos because I want sakuras and I don't want to have the same thing as her. The people might think she's copying me.

Meling: Well, let's go ask flower!

Disembodied Narrarator: And so, they go to paint their nails and ask flower about corsages. Flower naturally agrees, of course. Review please!

Syaoran: But what about us?

Disembodied narrarator: You lay there fainted for an hour.

Eriol: That's not fair though! I mean, then all the attention will be focused on them!

Tomoyo: And I won't be there to film it! *Droops head*

Disembodied Narrarator: I'll give you a film!

Tomoyo: YAY! ^_______________________^!

Disembodied Narrarator: You're welcome! SO, to find out all the details on Flower agreeing, read the next chappy, coming soon for you to read, on….

Everybody reading and in this: PROM MORNING!!!!!

Really-Bad-Writer: *Steps in* yeah, yeah, yeah, go party elsewhere, bubs.

Everybody at party: *Goes to beach even though Colorado doesn't have a beach, so where would they go? To the beach in California of course!*

Really-Bad-Writer: So, Review everyone! Don't you wonder who Rika's going to the prom with? I'll give you a hint—he's supervising it at the same time! Well, ja ne till the next chapter peoples! Now all ya gotta do is press this here button:

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]


End file.
